pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron of Alamos
Baron of Alamos is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 8/27/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto arrive at the top of a cliffside, seeing the large town of Alamos tucked in the mountainous region of Mt. Coronet. The two look around, seeing no visible way to get there. Wyatt: Aw! How do we get to the city if there’s no road? Rosa: Perhaps we have to travel all the way around that ravine. But that would take days! Voice: Or, you could travel by hot air balloon! A hot air balloon rises up from the canyon, coming down for a landing nearby. A woman with blond hair wearing a white sweater and a white shirt underneath it, black pants and red shoes is piloting it. On the support bars of the balloon is a Chimchar. Alice: Hi there! I’m Alice! Are you guys heading towards Alamos Town? Wyatt: (Slyly) Why yes we are. May we join you for a ride? Alice: Gee, it’ll cost you. Rosa: (Sweetly) I know that Wyatt here would be more than happy to accommodate you. Isn’t that right? Wyatt: (Seductively) Of course. Anything for a lady like yourself. I’m Wyatt by the way. And this is Rosa. Alice: If you’re ready, then hop in! Chimchar, get ready to take off! Wyatt and Rosa climb into the basket, as Chimchar breathes Flamethrower to expand the gases. The balloon inflates more, as it lifts off the ground and floats towards Alamos Town. Ditto Transforms into Chimchar, climbing up to Chimchar’s level. Alice: Your Ditto looks playful! Rosa: (Charming) Oh, yes. Very playful. Wyatt: Are you as playful? Maybe you can show us around town. Alice: I may be able to. I may be working more providing balloon transportation. It’s the off season, but a Pokémon Contest is coming up here. That, and the Baron has recently been certified as a Gym Leader. Wyatt: Baron? Gym leader? Rosa: Sounds like a total powerhouse! Alice: (Scoffs) And he loves to tell people. They approach the balloon dock, Alice tying them down. The group gets out of the balloon, as it slowly begins to deflate. They are met by Tonio, a guy with grey hair, glasses, a green sweater vest with a white shirt and brown khakis, and his Drifloon. Tonio: Ah, Alice! More customers? Alice: Hm-hm. Wyatt here agreed to pay for us at El Creameon! Tonio: (Stuttering) D-d-did he? That is an expensive place! Alice: (Flirtatiously) Oh, it’s fine! He agreed to do so as payment for the ride! (She looks back at Wyatt with pursed lips) Right, Wyatt? Wyatt: (Crushed with realization) Uh, yeah. Alice: (Giggles) Then let’s go! El Creameon is in the center of town, so you’ll get your tour as we go! Alice grabs Tonio’s hand, dragging him along. Drifloon follows after them. Chimchar and Ditto Chimchar play with each other as they run along the rooftops, disappearing. Wyatt lets out a disgruntled sigh. Wyatt: Darn. She was pretty too. Rosa: You’re giving up on her so easily? You’re way more attractive than that guy. Wyatt: You think so? Doesn’t matter. She’s into him. Oh well! (His mood lightens) In that case, let us enjoy the beauty of the city and challenge the gym! Sometime later, Alice, Tonio, Wyatt and Rosa leave the bakery, each of them eating a Tarta de Queso. They are in the square, where a female ace trainer and her Gallade is battling Baron Alberto and his Lickilicky. Alberto has purplish colored hair with a ready dress shirt with gold stripes, sash and shoulder tassels. He wears white pants and boots. Alice pouts upon seeing him. Alice: (Scornfully) Alberto. He becomes gym leader, and then challenges every traveler in town. Wyatt: That’s the gym leader?! Alberto: Lickilicky! Hyper Beam! Lickilicky fires Hyper Beam, hitting Gallade head on, defeating it. Alberto laughs triumphantly at the victory. Alberto: Witness, my colleagues! The strength of your new gym leader! Ditto Chimchar sneaks an egg into Rosa’s bag, reverting to normal. Alice’s Chimchar hops onto her shoulder, this catching Alberto’s attention. Alberto: Ah! Alice! Alice: (Under breath) Oh, no. Alberto strides over, Lickilicky following. He bows to Alice. Alberto: You are as dazzling in appearance as you ever are! Now that I am gym leader and the most handsome man in town, it is only fitting to have the most beautiful woman in town as my wife! Alice: Um, eew! Alice goes over and wraps around Tonio’s arm. Alice: I have told you repeatedly that I have no interest in marrying you. When I marry, it will be someone that I choose! Alberto: (Laughs obnoxiously) You cannot be serious! You choose this loser instead of a gym leader?! Alice: Tonio is not a loser! He’s sweet and kind and tough! Tonio: Huh? A-alice. Alberto: In that case, let us put this to the test! Tonio, prepare yourself for tomorrow we battle! The winner will receive Alice’s hand in marriage! Tonio: That’s absurd! Alice is no prize… Alice: He accepts! Tonio: Alice?! Alberto: (Laughs obnoxiously) Ah, lovely Alice. Tomorrow you shall be mine! Good day! Alberto strides off, Lickilicky following. Rosa stares after him lustfully. Rosa: I’ll catch up with you later. Wyatt: Really? You’re going after that?! Rosa: What can I say? (Purrs) I’m a sucker for a man in uniform. (Cheerfully) Oh Mr. Baron! Alberto turns to see Rosa run over to him. Rosa: Hi! I’m a traveler! Could you show some of the most beautiful spots in the town? As beautiful as you are handsome? Alberto: (Brushes bangs back) Ah, yes. I know just the spot! Come, young damsel! I shall show the wonders of our town! Alberto offers his arm, Rosa taking it. Ditto hops off and Transforms into Lickilicky, offering its arm to it. Tonio is beginning to hyperventilate, as Alice tries to calm him down. Alice: I’m so sorry, Tonio! I didn’t mean to get you in a battle with Alberto! But, I don’t wanna marry him! Tonio: T-t-then why agree to that b-b-battle?! Wyatt: Hey, Tonio! No worries! I’ll help you train! Tonio: Y-you? Wyatt: Yeah. I’m a sucker for a love story like this. Where the man lacking confidence grows to meet the expectations of his woman and defeat her suiters for her hand! Tonio: B-b-but… Wyatt: No buts! Let’s get to work! What Pokémon do you have? Tonio: Uh… Alice: Just his Drifloon. Drifloon: Drif. Wyatt: Huh. Okay. Well, time to get busy. End Scene Wyatt, Tonio and Alice have found an open area, where Tonio and Drifloon stand nervously across from Wyatt. Wyatt: Hey, Tonio! Relax! You need to be at the top of your game to win this! Tonio: (Muttering) Yeah. To get my butt kicked. Alice: Tonio! Good luck! Tonio looks at Alice, blushing slightly. His resolve increases, as he’s ready to go. Tonio: Okay. Time to do this, Drifloon! Drifloon: Drif! Wyatt: I’m going to choose, Duskull! Wyatt throws his Dusk Ball, choosing Duskull. Duskull: Dusk! Tonio: Okay Drifloon. Let’s start with a Shadow Ball! Drifloon forms a Shadow Ball, firing it. Duskull freaks out as it dodges, Wyatt impressed. Wyatt: Whew! That’s some power! Though, that attack won’t work on Lickilicky. Duskull, use Will-o-Wisp! Tonio: Repel it with Gust! Duskull forms blue fireballs, firing them at Drifloon. Drifloon swings its string arms, releasing a Gust that repels Will-o-Wisp and hits Duskull. Tonio: Now, use your Will-o-Wisp! Drifloon forms a Will-o-Wisp of its own, shooting them at Duskull. Duskull is hit hard, suffering a burn. Wyatt: Whoo! You’re pretty good there, Tonio! Alice: Yeah! Way to go! Wyatt: Now Duskull, Night Shade! Tonio: Gust! Duskull fires a black energy beam, striking Drifloon. It retaliates with a Gust attack, knocking Duskull down. Drifloon glows pink as it evolves into Drifblim. Drifblim: Drif! Tonio: Oh my! Wyatt: You’re going to kick butt tomorrow with this guy! Tonio: (Sighs) I hope you’re right. The next day, Tonio and Alberto stand off in the town square, a large crowd having gathered. Tonio is nervous, where Wyatt, Rosa and Alice are off to the side. Alice: Go Tonio! Alberto: (Laughs obnoxiously) Alice, your hand in marriage is as good as mine! Lickilicky, go! Tonio: Drifblim! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Lickilicky: Lickilicky! Drifblim: Drif! Tonio: Drifblim! Use Will-o-Wisp! Alberto: Gyro Ball! Drifblim fires Will-o-Wisp, as Lickilicky spins like a top with a silver ring surrounding it. It spins forward, pushing through Will-o-Wisp and heading straight towards Drifblim. Tonio: Gust! Drifblim releases Gust, hitting Lickilicky and the counter force spinning it the opposite direction. Alberto: Huh. Stronger than I anticipated. No matter. Brutal Swing! Lickilicky stops spinning as it swings its tongue out, slamming into Drifblim from the side. The tongue wraps around Drifblim as Lickilicky swings its head to swing its tongue around. Lickilicky then slams Drifblim into the ground, injuring it greatly. Alberto: Lick! Then finish it with Gyro Ball! Tonio: Will-o-Wisp! Then Gust! Lickilicky extends its tongue as Driflblim hits it with Will-o-Wisp, burning Lickilicky. Lickilicky Licks Drifblim, the power being decreased. Drifblim uses Gust, hitting Lickilicky as it suffers from the burn. Alberto: Gyro Ball! Tonio: Body Slam! Lickilicky spins with Gyro Ball, as Drifblim flies forward to clash with Body Slam. Both of them take the hit when Drifblim glows yellow, releasing an explosion. The smoke from the explosion obscures the field, everyone covering their faces. When the smoke fades, Drifblim is down while Lickilicky suffers from a burn, dropping defeated. Wyatt: That’s it! It’s a draw! Alberto: Wait, what happened?! Tonio: (Smugly) Drifblim’s ability, Aftermath. If defeated by a move that makes contact, then it will explode to do damage to the opponent. I knew I couldn’t beat you outright, but I could weaken you enough to force a draw. No one will marry Alice today. Alberto: Ah. Well played. That was definetely more entertaining than I thought it’d be. To think that a wimp like you could take on a gym leader like me. Haha! Until next time! Alberto returns Lickilicky, walking off. Tonio gives a sigh of relief, as he goes over to help Drifblim up. Tonio: Excellent job there, Drifblim. Drifblim: (Weakly) Drif. Alice: My hero! Alice runs out, hugging Tonio in front of the crowd. They all cheer as Wyatt looks content. Wyatt: Alright. Now, to prepare for my own challenge. Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa arrive in Alamos Town. * Rosa obtains a Chimchar egg onscreen, and a Lickitung egg offscreen. * Alice, Tonio and Baron Alberto are introduced. * Baron Alberto is revealed to be a gym leader. * Tonio's Drifloon evolves into Drifblim. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Alice * Tonio * Baron Alberto * Female Ace trainer * spectators Pokémon * Duskull (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Chimchar (Alice's) * Drifloon (Tonio's, evolves) * Drifblim (Tonio's, newly evolved) * Lickilicky (Alberto's) * Gallade (Female Ace's) Trivia * This episode starts the four episode arc in Alamos Town. * Baron Alberto is the first original gym leader to appears in the series to appear at a point where the main character would challenge them. ** The other original gym leader, Franklin of Saffron City, took the position after Ian earned the gym's badge. * Wyatt helping the "love story" is based off the anime episode Love at First Flight! * While most of Baron Alberto's personality stemmed directly from his anime counterpart, he also received inspiration from Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * The battle to obtain Alice's hand in marriage was inspired by the Studio Ghibli film Porco Rosso. * The Gallade that appears is based off the one that appeared in the movie Rise of Darkrai. * As of this episode, Rosa has had an egg for all three starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Alamos Town arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles